


Your Woman Misses Her Man

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the text that made his unbelievably shitty day so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Woman Misses Her Man

His day could not have been any worse, and that wasn't an exaggeration by any means.

It was a _fact_.

It was blatantly clear that the world was set against him from the very moment he woke up.

Of course, in being the reliable right-hand of the Vongola Decimo, Gokudera Hayato was used to things that should have been simple and easy going straight to hell in a hand basket in a very short amount of time.

It was just the way of the Mafia world and he understood that, better than most actually. But this day was beyond anything even he had ever expected or could have imagined.

Anything and everything that could go wrong _did_.

Firstly, he over slept his pre-scheduled flight by _two and a half hours_ and in turn was a good four hours late to a very important meeting with a potentially dangerous Famiglia that the Vongola were currently trying to ally with.

Personally, the Storm Guardian wasn't impressed by them, but his _Juudaime_ had asked and Gokudera would see it done; even if it killed them.

Predictably, his tardiness caused no small uproar among the Famiglia and _issues_ arose, instead of peaceful negotiations, like Tsuna had hoped.

So, Gokudera had to settle the annoyance the way he preferred and was best at: _violently_.

Least to say, when his version of negotiating was over, they agreed to join the Vongola alliance without further ado.

After that, he had to visit the Varia Headquarters. That went just as well as he had predicted: _not at all_.

Xanxus was in his office and wouldn't spare a minute to see him.

Squalo was yelling and cursing at everyone within eyesight over… something.

Leviathan scowled and sneered at his presence the whole time.

Lussuria cooed and awed over his minor wounds from the previous fight, and kept asking about where the stupid lawn-head Vongola Sun Guardian was.

Fran… well, the frog-hat wearing weirdo was acting like a stoner, as usual.

And Belphegor kept snickering to himself and flashing his knives in a lame attempt at intimidation, all the while casually making not so subtle quips about taking _his woman_ away from him because he was so weak.

_Like hell!_

His woman was far too intelligent to go anywhere near that psychopathic knife loving prince, and far too good of a person for that bastard.

Even if Gokudera wasn't the best choice of a boyfriend, he was fairly confident that she loved him too much to leave. As unbelievable as it was, that someone like _her_ could feel anything that deep for someone like _him_.

He was _extremely_ lucky, as the lawn-head kept reminding him at _every fucking turn_.

It was no secret that she deserved so much better than him, but he was selfish enough to do anything within his power to keep her by his side for as long as she would put up with him.

Now, if only he could draw up enough courage to ask her to marry him…

God, he really needed a cigarette and _fucking hell_ he was on his last pack!

As he slid into the shiny black rented car ready to return to the Vongola Mansion, a soft buzzing from his pants pocket caught his attention and alerted him that he had a new text message.

With a disgruntled noise and dangerously narrowed olive-green eyes, he pulled the phone out and roughly flipped it open.

For their sake, it better not be from the baseball-nut or the lawn-head.

If it was well, too bad for them, because then there would be hell to pay when he got home.

He was in no mood to hear _anything_ from either annoying male at that moment.

At first, he read it without actually understanding the words or their meaning.

But after a calm moment and a slower re-reading, his tense shoulders dropped and his expression softened.

It was short and simple, but held such deep meaning.

It was the text that made his unbelievably shitty day so much better.

_Your woman misses her man. See you soon, Hayato._

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: [TYL!Gokudera Hayato x Unidentified]
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Well, since I, personally love this one-shot ficlet drabble thing, you all will probably not. I hope ya'll like it as much as I do, but that's up to you guys. Let me know what ya'll think, please! I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
